


And The Girl's Knickers Shall Take Flight

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Series: A Bag Of Bash For Passion [15]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: British Comedy, Brother-Sister Relationships, Chaos, Comedy, Fanfiction Comedy (MICF), Fluff and Humor, Funny, Little Sisters, Mayhem, Sexual Humor, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: When Vernon's sister Sofia comes to visit, the rest of SEVENTEEN find out a bet she made with Vernon
Series: A Bag Of Bash For Passion [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678627
Kudos: 9





	And The Girl's Knickers Shall Take Flight

**Author's Note:**

> It's my birthday, today! So, of course, I had to write something suitably mental :) Mwynhau cariads

Vernon stumbled into the kitchen, a huge grin on his place. His sister - flying over to Korea on a holiday as she traveled around, having graduated school - had stayed last night with them in their apartment. All of SEVENTEEN had heard them awake into half-two in the morning, talking steadily quieter and quieter about everything, spending time together.

"Look, I've wanted to do this for ages, so hold up." He said as fast as the speed of light. A few minutes later, he came back into the kitchen - full of nonplussed members - with Sofia.

"You know how I said I'd show you a man so super duper utter cock-sucking gorgeous that you'd tear your knickers off for him and parade them through Newcastle?" Vernon inquired, his hands over his sister's eyes. Everyone was dead silent around the kitchen table as Vernon took his hands off over Sofia's eyes and pointed directly at Wonwoo.

Sofia's mouth pursed up, and his fists rested on her hips. Suddenly, she broke out into a smile that made her look very, very beautiful. 

"Oh, alright, he's a fucking gorgeous one!" She nearly roared.

Vernon whooped and moved his arms erractically in the air, celebrating; he jumped up onto the kitchen table and boogied across it for a few feet, before cackling madly.

"Come here, come here." She flapped her hands down to Vernon. "Put your jacket around me." Sofia was shieleded away from the others who couldn't help but stare as she pulled up her skirt and took off her knickers. Vernon jumped up onto the table, holding them proudly in the air. They were bikini cut navy cotton trimmed with white lace by the crotch and legs with a little white bow on the front. He shot them across the room as though they were a slingshot, before boogying up the table again.

"He's as hot as Johnny-come-around-to-my-house-and-snip-off-my-pants-with-your-scissor-hands-Depp." Sofia grinned, speaking to Vernon. He promptly high-fived her, a proud look on his face, before he gave her a massive cuddle and a kiss on the cheek. Within a few minutes, she buggered off to a day of shopping in Seoul with her Korean friends.

They all were still staring aghast at Vernon.

"What the fuck?" Seungcheol, Mingyu, Jun, Minghao, Jihoon and Chan neatly said.

"Why did you pick me?" Wonwoo commented faintly, beetroot red.

"How far can a pair of knickers fly?" Jeonghan piped up. He, Joshua and Seokmin were now looking for them.


End file.
